L'esclave
by mimi-G
Summary: Pour son 18ème anniversaire, les parents de Draco lui offrent un étrange cadeau... monde alternatif
1. partie 1

L' ESCLAVE  
  
Draco Malfoy était un jeune homme privilégié. Dans un monde où seulement la Haute Classe était importante, il avait eu la chance d'être née dans un des familles les plus nobles de l'histoire. Les Malfoy étaient riches, puissants, et les plus importants de tous, des « Sangs Pures ». La population de moldus avait été complètement éliminée, considéré comme inutile par celle du monde magique. Ces sorciers malheureux qui étaient nés Sangs Impurs (et qui étaient donc corrompus) ont été employés comme esclaves, domestiques, et autres fonctions de Basse Classe. Certains étaient pourtant très puissants, mais on ne leurs faisait pas confiance, et on leurs interdisait de se reproduire. Ainsi, il était prévu que la race des Sangs-de-Bourbes s'éteigne d'ici une centaine d'années au plus.  
  
Draco se tenait devant un grand miroir dans sa somptueuse chambre. Ce jour n'était pas comme les autres, c'était celui de son dix-huitième anniversaire, celui où il est devenait adulte. Il a lissé les plis de son long manteau noir et a repoussé ses cheveux d'un or presque blanc loin de son visage. Il a enfilé une paire de gants noirs avant de se diriger en bas, dans le salon de l'immense manoir. C'était un jour vraiment excitant pour ses parents, car aujourd'hui, ils allaient acheter le premier esclave de Draco, le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire qu'ils pourraient penser pour lui. L'idée l'avait consterné. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un Moldu pour le suivre n'importe où, faisant son lit et époussetant sa chambre ! Les domestiques de la famille étaient là pour ça. La seule utilisation possible à laquelle il pensait pour un esclave Sang-de-Bourbe était pour tester ses nouvelles malédictions. Mais son père avait insisté, lui assurant que posséder un moldu le rendrait encore plus important.  
  
Ainsi, ce matin, Draco a laissé son père l'accompagner pour acheter son esclave. Ils ont descendu une rue garnie des petites cellules de verre qui ressemblaient plus à des cages qu'autre chose. Les créatures à l'intérieur étaient maigres, sales, et seulement vêtues de chiffons bruns. Draco s'est arrêté quelques minutes pour jeter un coup d'?il à l'intérieur, mais son père a continué son chemin. " ce sont les bon marché " il a dit à Draco sans se retourner, " les plus répugnants de tous les moldus. Nous allons nous trouver un esclave approprié."  
  
Draco a froncé les sourcils mais l'a suivi sans se plaindre. Bientôt ils ont atteint un endroit où les cellules étaient plus grandes, et dont les bordure étaient argentées. A l'intérieur, les créatures n'étaient pas sales, mais étaient toujours aussi minces et étaient mal habillées. Le père de Draco a parlé un peu avec un négociant, puis a incliné la tête pour que son fils commence à rechercher celui qu'il choisirait. Il a arpenté la rue, observant les cellules avec un mépris total. Comment son père pouvait-il penser qu'il aurait besoin d'un de ces choses pour l'aider. Inutiles, affreuses créatures. Il a fait une pause devant quelques uns qui semblaient relativement intéressants, certains étaient très jeunes, d'autres étaient assez vieux. Il y avait autant de mâles que de femelles, tous plus répugnants les uns que les autres. Soudainement quelque chose a attiré son attention dans une des cellules : des cheveux bruns touffus en désordre et tombant en spirales prenaient quasiment tout l'espace dans la cellule. Draco s'est approché un peu plus, curieux de voir quel visage affreux ces cheveux pouvaient cacher. Il a tapé sur la vitre pour appeler la Sang-de-Bourbe. Rien ne s'est produit. Elle n'a même pas réagi. Il a tapé encore. Toujours rien. Draco devenait impatient. Il a tapé encore, plus fort cette fois. Ne voyant aucun progrès, il est parti. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec un Sang-de-Bourbe sourd et/ou attardé. Le négociant s'est tout de suite rendu compte que Draco portait peu d'intérêt à cet achat, et encore moins pour le Moldu qu'il avait à peine regardé. Néanmoins, cette sang-de-bourbe était la meilleure esclave qu'il puisse avoir ici pour une famille aussi importante que les Malfoy.  
  
Le négociant s'est jeté dans la cellule remplie de cheveux bruns et les a secoués violemment. " réveille-toi, saleté!" il a hurlé.  
  
Draco s'est retourné tranquilement, observant la scène avec si peu d'intérêt qu'il soit. Enfin le Moldu a roulé dans la cellule pour faire face au négociant. Soudain, l'intérêt de Draco a grandi. La fille dans la cellule était plutôt jolie. Tout de même pas magnifique, mais son visage était plus joli que plus d'un Sang Pur qu'il lui avait été présenté à. Il a été très étonné. La majeure partie des Sang-de-bourbe qu'il avait vu étaient laid.  
  
Le négociant a commencé à ouvrir la cellule. " Vous voulez jeter un coup d'oeil?" il a demandé.  
  
Draco a incliné la tête affirmativement, déguisant son intrigue en curiosité. Le marchand a ouvert la cellule et a saisi le bras de la fille. Il l'a jetée dehors et elle a roulé sur le trottoir. " lève-toi, sale bestiole idiote et inutile!" La fille n'a pas réagi. " elle est sourde?" a demandé Draco. Le négociant a grogné. " non, elle est juste sacrément têtue!" il la tira vers lui par les cheveux.  
  
Lucius les a rejoint. " un Moldu qui ne respecte pas son maître. Comme c'est révoltant. passons Draco."  
  
Draco commençait à partir, mais s'est arrêté. Soudain l'idée d'un défi lui vint. L'envie de la remettre à sa place lui paraissait attrayante. " tu dis qu'elle est têtue?" il a demandé, faisant un pas vers elle.  
  
Le marchand a sauté sur l'occasion. " plus têtue y'a pas! Elle avait l'habitude de se battre, toujours griffant et frappant quelqu'un. Elle criaient toute la journée que c'était inhumain de la traiter de cette manière. Elle s'est finalement calmée il y a environ deux ans. Maintenant elle ne fait rien sans que ce soit obligatoire."  
  
Draco s'était maintenant rapproché d'elle, la regardant de haut en bas. Elle regardait le sol, comme si la situation était sans intérêt pour elle. Il a brusquement mis une main sur son épaule, la poussant légèrement pour voir si elle tomberait, mais elle s'est retenue fermement. " elle semble en bon état, " a-t-il dit, ignorant le visage désapprobateur de son père. " Quelle age a-t-elle?" " dix-huit ans, plus ou moins. Nous ne savons pas exactement leurs dates de naissance." " et elle n'a jamais eu de maître avant?"  
  
" vous plaisantez? Vu comme elle était ces deux dernières années, personne n'en voulait et maintenant encore personne ne veut d'un esclave têtu." Le marchand a grimacé quand il a vu les yeux de Draco s'obscurcir.  
  
Draco s'est arrêté juste devant elle et a repoussé une grosse mèche de cheveux loin de son visage. Il a saisi son menton et l'a levé vers lui. Il l'a tourné vers la gauche, puis vers la droite. " pas trop moche à regarder." Il a murmuré. " je la prends!"  
  
Lucius l'a regardé, comme prêt à s'évanouir. " Draco, ce Moldu ne nous causera que des ennuis! Si nous la revendons, elle nous rapportera à peine la moitié du prix!" " Qui te dit que je vais vouloir la revendre? Je pense qu'elle va m'amuser." Draco avait un sourire étrange dessiné sur le visage. " préparez- la, " s'adressant au négociant.  
  
Le marchand a tiré un collier en cuir brun de son manteau et l'a attaché autour du cou de la fille. " ce collier est magique. Il la rend faible et fatiguée. Je vous suggère de l'utiliser seulement jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez chez vous, à moins que vous vouliez un esclave qui ne puisse rien faire."  
  
Draco a incliné la tête et a attendu que son père paye. Ensuite, tous les trois sont rentrés à la maison. La fille les a suivis comme une marionnette. Même sans collier, elle aurait fait de même. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas laissé montrer, ça l'a choqué que quelqu'un veuille d'elle. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps et ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait été jetée dans cette cellule. Non pas qu'elle ait voulu être possédée, mais quelque part, au fond de son être, elle a toujours pensé qu'elle avait de meilleures chances de s'échapper d'une famille que d'un marchand qualifié pour maintenir des Sang-de-Bourbe en cage.  
  
Ainsi la Moldu que possédait maintenant Draco Malfoy resterait silencieuse, passerait son temps et attendrait une occasion. Elle s'échapperait de ce jeune homme, et elle laisserait derrière elle ce long et sombre tunnel qu'elle ne supporte plus. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était d'accepté ce gosse riche pendant quelques jours. Elle était certaine que ce ne serait pas si dur. Elle devrait probablement changer les draps de son lit et polir ses chaussures. Ce serait facile, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait... 


	2. partie 2

Avant de commencer, je voudrait vraiment vous dire à tous un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews. J'en ai eu un sacré paquet (remarque c'est logique vu le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire la partie 2 !!). Mais tout de même, je ne pensais vraiment pas en avoir autant ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce gros retard mais j'ai été en pleine révision du bac. Bon je sais maintenant on est en vacances, mais je suis partie qq jours et puis un jour entraînant un autre. Je suis une grosse flémarde ! Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre en espérant que ça vous plaira.  
  
Partie 2  
  
La jeune fille se reposait dans une salle très petite dans un des sous- sols du manoir Malfoy. Le collier avait été enlevé, mais elle était maintenant liée avec des chaînes en métal très solides. Ses poignets étaient rouges et gonflés. Elle commençait à se demander s'ils ne l'avaient pas oublié. Il s'était passé plusieurs jours depuis que son propriétaire, Draco, l'avait jetée en bas au cachot.  
  
Enfin les portes se sont ouvertes provoquant un grincement retentissant dans tout le sous-sol. Draco est entré suivi de deux domestiques féminins. Probablement les mi-Sang Pures, puisque apparemment, ils n'étaient pas maltraités. Il leur a fait signe d'aller la chercher, et chacune a pris un bras. " assurez vous quelle soit parfaitement lavée, " il leur a dit, " frottez-la jusqu'à ce que sa peau commence à peler,.. et puis frottez encore. Je ne veux aucun germe de Sang-de-Bourbe autour de moi."  
  
Les deux femmes l'ont soulevée et l'ont menée en bas du hall, Draco est retourné dans ce qui devait être sa chambre. Elles l'ont portée jusque dans une autre petite pièce, où il y avait une plaque de tuile qui prenait presque la moitié de la salle. Les deux femmes ont retiré sa robe de chiffons et ont commencé à la nettoyer avec de grandes et rugueuses éponges qu'elles tenaient à l'aide de bâtons. Elles ont également frotté longuement sa robe. Elles avaient sûrement reçu l'ordre de ne pas avoir de contact physique avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement propre.  
  
Elles ont travaillé dans le silence, leurs visages montrant aucune émotion. Cela devait être un travail comme les autres pour ces domestiques. Quand elles ont arrêté ce frottement douloureux, elles ont tiré de grands tuyaux et ont appuyé sur un levier dans le mur. L'eau a commencé à jaillir et sa force brûlait la peau de la jeune fille. Par reflex, elle s'est reculée le plus loin possible pour se retrouver enfin contre le mur froid n'ayant aucun moyen de s'échapper. Elle s'est accroupie, se roulant en boule afin d'essayer de se protéger, mais heureusement pour elle, les domestiques ont très vite arrêté cette torture en coupant l'eau. Deux grandes serviettes et des vêtements ont été posés tout près d'elle avant que les deux domestiques sortent en claquant la porte derrière elles. Elles devaient sûrement attendre qu'elle s'habille. Elle s'est séchée lentement, elle n'était en aucun cas pressée de retourner dans cette pièce minuscule et sale, ou encore d'être de nouveau enchaînée.  
  
Elle a regardé de plus près les vêtements. Il y avait une culotte blanche, un soutien-gorge très démodé, et une robe longue marron en coton. Elle les a enfilés, remarquant qu'ils étaient étonnement neufs et en excellent état. Durant toutes ces années, elle n'avait jamais porté de vêtements neufs.. Tout ce qu'elle avait eu, c'était des bouts de chiffon et des robes trouées que lui donnait le marchand.  
  
Ses cheveux, déjà sales et emmêlés au départ formaient à présent des paquets de n?uds, mais il n'y avait aucun peigne, et ce depuis plusieurs jours. Elle aurait tellement aimé avoir de beaux cheveux peignés tombant en cascade sur ses nouveaux vêtements. Elle finit d'ajuster sa robe sur ses épaules et toqua à la porte pour signaler qu'elle était prête.  
  
Les deux femmes ont remis les chaînes autour de ses poignés et l'ont raccompagnée en bas du hall. Elle laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement quand elle passa la porte du cachot où elle se trouvait avant. Au lieu de cela, elles l'ont menée dans une salle au fond du couloir.  
  
Là, elles l'ont déposée sur une chaise en bois et ont commencé à s'afférer au dessus de sa tête. Elles lui ont démêlée les cheveux à l'aide d'un objet en bois qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Il était rond, avec des pics poisseux qui dépassaient de tous les côtés (laissez parler votre imagination, bon sang !).  
  
Pourtant, cet objet insolite fonctionnait comme par magie, car en un rien de temps, ses cheveux sont devenus impeccables, même s'ils restaient néanmoins crépus. Les deux femmes restèrent interdites, à observer ses cheveux pendant un moment, comme si elles essayaient de trouver un moyen de les rendre lisses. Ne trouvant apparemment aucunes solutions, elles les ont tirés en un chignon lâche qu'elles ont attaché avec des petites cordes noires. Ce n'était pas un grand travail de professionnel, mais elles semblaient satisfaites.  
  
Enfin, l'une d'elles a dit " vous êtes prête maintenant, nous allons retrouver M. Malfoy."  
  
Elle les a suivis sans protestation vers le haut des escaliers. Elles sont arrivées dans un magnifique couloir où elles ont passé beaucoup de portes. Hermione a commencé à se demander pourquoi une famille composée de seulement trois membres avait besoin d'autant de pièces. Elle imaginait Draco en enfant corrompu, avec des tas de pièce pleines à craquer de jouets et de cadeaux. Oui, il a dû être un gosse pourri gâté.  
  
Par la suite, elles se sont arrêtés devant une porte d'un bois un peu plus beau que les autres. La porte s'est ouverte et Draco les a amené à l'intérieur. Il était sans son manteau, mais avait gardé néanmoins ses lourdes robes longues. Il a fermé la porte derrière elles et est allé se reposer dans un fauteuil très élégant. Il leur a donné un signe de la main signalant qu'elles pouvaient parler.  
  
" elle est prête, M. Malfoy, " dit la même qui avait parlé plus tôt. " êtes vous sûr que vous avez bien frotté partout avec le désinfectant" Toutes les deux ont incliné la tête. Hermione a froncé les sourcils. Elle n'était pas si sale que ça ! Les femmes l'ont poussée légèrement et elle a fait un pas en avant. Draco leur a indiqué de sortir et s'est levé. Il a tourné autour d'elle comme il avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la rue. " tu a l'air presque humaine maintenant, " il a dit avec une fausse surprise. Elle a eu une très forte envie de répliquer quelque chose , mais s'est abstenu. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait la provoquer. Elle a regardé le plancher, affichant exprès un regard indifférent sur son visage.  
  
Il s'est penché vers elle et a ricanné. " enfin ! c'est bien. Rappelle-moi de donner à ces domestiques une augmentation, parce que c'est vraiment un miracle ce qu'elles ont fait !" Le c?ur de Hermione commençait à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait le saisir par son petit cou de sale riche et enlever toute parcelle d'arrogance de son corps. Mais là encore, elle est restée silencieuse. Elle a juste continué à se rappeler que cela prendrait seulement quelques jours pour apprendre comment se composaient les lieux, et pour formuler un plan d'évasion. " je suppose que tu te demandes ce que j'attends de toi " il a commencé, retournant à sa chaise, " c'est vraiment très simple. Tu es mon cobaye. Chaque fois que je vais apprendre un nouveau sort, ou créer une nouvelle malédiction, je le testerai d'abord sur toi. Tu ne refuseras pas. Tu n'essayeras pas de les éviter. C'est ton but ici."  
  
" et c'est tout ce qui est prévu pour moi?" elle le regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux. Draco était perplexe. N'était-il pas assez mauvais? Alors il l'a regardée de haut en bas avec un rictus sur son visage. " bien, je suis sûr que les domestiques masculins vont adorer s'amuser avec toi." Hermione a essayé de cacher son dégoût, mais son visage trahissait ses émotions.  
  
Draco a éclaté de rire. " nous pouvons essayer d'éviter cela, du moins, tant que tu te comportes bien. Mais la première fois que tu fais n'importe quelle sorte de protestation, je t'envoie en bas dans leurs chambres et je les laisse décider de ta punition."  
  
Draco était enchanté. Il était fier de provoquer ce regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lançait. Ceci l'amusait beaucoup ! Après tout, ce n'était peut- être pas une erreur de l'avoir choisie.  
  
Il s'est de nouveau levé de sa chaise et s'est dirigé vers la porte. " Tu vas pouvoir sortir maintenant. Je t'appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de toi, "  
  
Il s'approcha de la porte pour appeler les domestiques. Il la retenu avant qu'elle sorte. " attends, comment tu t'appelles?" " Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire?" elle a demandé, se tenant près de la porte, désireuse de partir le plus loin de lui " pourquoi vous ne continuez pas à m'appeler Sang de Bourbe, c'est pourtant chouette comme nom je trouve?" Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix. " Dis le moi " il a dit, "je serai peut être un peu plus indulgent si tu me le dis." " Hermione Granger." l'" OH, quel étrange nom moldu!"  
  
Elle a froncé les sourcils et a fait un pas plus près de la porte. " si vous avez fini avec moi, je retournerai heureusement dans ma cellule." Draco a souri. " ma compagnie te déplait, Sang de Bourbe?" " honnêtement, oui." elle a répondu. " un Sang de Bourbe honnête! Très impressionnant! " il lui a dit, frappant à la porte. Les deux domestiques sont apparues et ont mené la jeune fille vers les escaliers. Draco les a rappelé du pas de la porte " Assurez-vous qu'elle soit prête pour demain !Je sais pas encore, je vais peut-être essayer d'arranger ces cheveux horribles à l'aide d'un sortilège. !" Hermione commençait à être furieuse. Elle le sentait à l'intérieur d'elle, dans sa poitrine, son c?ur battait de plus en plus vite. Mais elle a continué à marcher. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le remettre à sa place. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de ne pas se retourner, et de lui répliquer quelque chose jusqu'à être de retour dans sa cellule.  
  
Elle a souri légèrement quand elle a entendu enfin le déclic de la clé dans la serrure. Ainsi elle est revenue dans cette salle minuscule, dans ce sous-sol miteux qui comportait seulement un banc et un toilette. Sur le banc était posé un petit plateau en bois avec le dînee. Elle a d'ailleurs été étonnée qu'il soit aussi généreusement rempli. C'était délicieux, probablement la meilleure nourriture qu'elle n'avait jamais mangée de toute sa vie. Après qu'elle ait finie, elle a reposé le plateau devant la porte et s'est assise sur le banc. Elle a regardé sa nouvelle robe longue brune, si chaud et si propre. La vie d'esclave ne sera peut-être pas aussi horrible qu'elle l'avait pensée ici. Elle pourrait supporter quelques malédictions. Elle savait que les effets ne seraient pas permanents et l'idée de s'évader trottait toujours autant dans sa tête !  
  
Elle espérait toujours la liberté plus qu'autre chose. Elle préférait encore de vieilles robes pelucheuses et sales mais apprendre réellement la magie que d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements et être traité comme une expérience vivante. Ce qui la blessait le plus était qu'elle pouvait sentir le potentiel magique en elle. Elle avait pris connaissance de la magie simplement en observant et écoutant les gens dans la rue, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de baguette magique ni d'enseignement conventionnel. Comme elle aimerait apprendre correctement, et pouvoir employer sa magie pour libérer le reste des moldus de l'esclavage.  
  
Elle est revenue à la dure réalité. Mais à quoi pensait-elle? Elle était juste un autre Sang de Bourbe. Juste un esclave de plus. Elle serait déjà chanceuse si elle pouvait se libérer, elle, sans morts ni blessés... Oui, ce serait merveilleux. Malheureusement, elle appartenait à Draco Malfoy . C'est avec ces pensées sinistres qu'elles s'endormit facilement sur le banc en bois dur.  
  
Ouf ! ça y est ! je me demande si je ne devrais pas faire des parties plus courtes. Je sais celle-ci était assez barbante avec toutes ces descriptions mais c'est la mise en situation ! Je vous promets que le suivant sera beaucoup plus intéressant. Voilà, je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps pour écrire la suite même si j'ai un été très chargé !! A condition bien sur que j'ai plein de reviews ! Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Donnez moi votre avis bon ou mauvais ou même si vous posez des questions. Bisous A plus 


	3. note

Oui, c'est moi. Et non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. J'en suis navrée, d'autant plus que je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura d'autres. ou alors dans un long moment. Vous allez peut être m'en vouloir, je sais pas, j'ai tellement reçu de reviews touchantes. Mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.  
  
Je vis en ce moment une période extrêmement dure, j'ai bcp de problèmes qui s'accumulent, et continuer ma fic est un peu le cadet de mes soucis, malheureusement. Peut être que si j'arrive à remonter la pente, je m'y remettrai.  
  
En plus, cette année, j'ai le bac au bout, donc forcément, j'ai des tonnes de devoirs ! Bref, soyez certaines ( et certains pourquoi pas ?!) que je suis terriblement désolée.  
  
N'hésitez en aucun cas à m'écrire, je pourrais vous résumer l'histoire pour que vous la continuiez si vous y tenez !!  
  
Bizz et peut être à bientôt, qui sait. 


End file.
